


Despair Doofus

by TheGamerPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Johnny Bravo (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically fixing up the Hifumi role without using Hifumi, Character Development, Fix-It of Sorts, Other, kind of a crack fic, spoilers for the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGamerPie/pseuds/TheGamerPie
Summary: Hope's peak academy. A place for the "Ultimate" students to cultivate their talents. A placethat guarantees success for those who attend.However…When Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Lucky Student, suddenly wakes up in a classroom afterpassing out in the school, he meets 14 other students that are in the same situation. Soon,their lives take a turn for the worse, as they find out they’re trapped inside the school, andthe only way to escape is to kill someone.Seems like a normal play through of Danganronpa, right?Not quite…One of the students, Hifumi Yamada, got into an accident right before the school year. In hisplace, another student was drafted:Johnny Bravo, The Ultimate Womanizer





	1. (1) Prolouge: Despair Doofus (1): Introductions.

**\---???---**

**??? -**  “Do we have all the information on the new batch of students?”

 **??? -**  “Yes sir.”

 **??? -**  “I take it we’ve got everyone then?”

 **??? -**  “Well… not everyone…”

 **??? -**  “Care to explain?”

 **??? -**  “One of the candidates, Hifumi Yamada, has been involved in a serious accident. He is sadly unable to attend the school in his current state.”

 **??? -**  “I see… Send the Yamada family my sincere condolences. In the meantime, we need to find another student.”

 **??? -**  “How about the backup option, sir?”

 **??? -**  “Ah yes, that seems like the best option. Very well then, send an acceptance letter to the Bravo household immediately.”

 

**\---Prologue---**

**\---Despair Doofus---**

 

**\---Hope’s Peak Academy---**

**\--Classroom 1-A—**

 

My name is Makoto Naegi, but I guess you already know that by now. I suddenly lost consciousness after entering the main hall of Hope’s Peak Academy, and regained it in what looks to be a classroom.

After checking out the classroom I awoke in, I figured I must have passed out in the main hall. Even so, the classroom itself, with its windows covered by giant, metal plates, raises more questions. I can think about them later though, as it’s already past 8 o’clock, other students might be gathered in the main hall. I should probably head there

…

When I entered the main hall, everyone else was already inside. I introduced

 **??? -** “Whoa, hey! Another new kid?”  
**Makoto -** “Huh? Then you guys are all…?” I questioned, confused about the situation  
**??? -** “Yeah… We’re all new here. Today’s supposed to be our first day of class.” One of them replies.  
**??? -** “Aww mama, it’s getting way cramped in here. How’s a stud like me supposed to pick up chicks?”

 **??? -** “I think that’s everyone though. Counting the new kid, it would make 15 people in total.”

Before me were the “Ultimate Students”, picked by the school itself. Looking at each of them one by one, I swear I could feel an aura of sorts emanating from them.

 **Makoto -** “Um...how's it going? My name's Makoto Naegi. Sorry I'm late. A bunch of stuff happened, and then all of a sudden I was just...asleep.”  
**??? -** “Whoa, you too?”  
**??? -** “Things just keep getting curiouser and curiouser”  
**??? -** “My beauty sleep schedule is totally whacked, this is terrible”  
**Makoto -** “Um...what are you talking about? I honestly have no idea what's going on right now.”  
  
**??? -** “Just a moment! There's something else we must address!”  
**??? -** „Makoto! Your tardiness is unacceptable! Surely you were aware the meeting was to start at 8 a.m. sharp! To be late on your first day is unspeakable! I must report you, and you must accept your due punishment!”  
**??? -** “What's your problem? It's not like he *wanted* to be late. He didn't have any control over it.”  
**??? -** „Everyone just calm down! Listen, why don't we all go around and introduce ourselves?”

(…)

Following the suggestion of the girl with the curled ponytail, we all started to introduce ourselves.

  
After introducing myself to all the other students, I began to approach the last one. I didn’t see anything about him on the HPA thread. In fact, I recall that another student that was supposedly going to attend the school was absent. If I recall correctly, he was called Hifumi Yamada, and was the Ultimate Fanfic Creator.

As I focused once again on the world around me, I stopped to look at the mystery student. He was a big guy in a relatively simple outfit compared to the other students: A simple pair of blue jeans and a black shirt with short sleeves, which showed off his big biceps. He also had this sort of... foreign aura to him...

He seemed to be talking to Aoi. As I approached, I realized that he was trying to… flirt with her?

  
**??? -** “Hey baby, why don’t we ditch this place and go take a swim together. I look great in the water.”

 **Aoi -** “Um… excuse me?”

 **??? -** “You did a cannonball straight into my pretty pretty heart”

 **Aoi -** “I’m sorry, could you please leave me alone for now?”

Aoi proceeded to walk away, and started talking with Ishimaru. The blonde guy looked like he considered going after her, but instead he hung his head down and sighed dejectedly.

 **Makoto –** “Um, hi…?”

 **??? –** “I’m telling ya man, it’s way too cramped in here. Ain’t no way anyone’s gonna notice my irresistible charms”

 **Makoto –** “I-Irresistible charms?”

 **??? –** “The charms that make all the ladies crazy. The charms of me, Johnny Bravo, ultimate womanizer!”

Ultimate womanizer? What kind of a title is _that_?

 **Makoto -** “Um, nice to meet you. I’m Makoto Naegi”

 **Johnny -** “Whatever man. You seem pretty alright, so just don’t get in my way with the ladies and we’re cool”

 **Makoto –** “Umm, ok?”

To be honest this guy seems like kind of a creep. I didn’t have much time to muse over it though, as there was a more pressing problem at hand: It turns out that I wasn’t the only one who just fell asleep all of a sudden. In addition, the metal plates found in the classroom seem to be everywhere, and any technology we had that could be used to contact somebody has vanished. Yasuhiro almost convinced us that it’s nothing but a harmless prank, but suddenly, the monitors in the room turned on.

And from them, came a voice that filled me with dread.

It told us to head to the gym, supposedly for the entrance ceremony. As we all started to head over there, some more unnerved than others, I noticed one person who didn’t even make an attempt to go to the gym. Instead, he was looking at his own reflection on the massive steel door that barred us entry to the outside world.

 **Makoto –** “Um, aren’t you going to the gym?”

 **Johnny –** “Why would I do that?”

 **Makoto –** “Didn’t you hear the announcement? The entrance ceremony is about to begin there.”

 **Johnny –** “Aww man, really? I wanted to keep lookin at my pretty face”

 **Makoto –** “Were you seriously not listening?”

 **Johnny –** “Nah man, I tried to pick up that goth chick but she just punched me in the gut and walked away”

That’s… honestly not surprising

 **Johnny –** “So then I just stared at my charming good looks until now. Hope there’s a mirror in the gym, cause Bravo is spreading the charm over there”

And with that… he left.

I honestly have no idea what to even make of him. He’s good looking, but he acts so vain that it’s no wonder Aoi and Celeste rejected him.

I wonder what Hifumi would have been like instead…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to everyone that took the time to read this! It's my first story written on here! (And in general). I haven't really thought about writing a fanfic before. However, one day out with friends, I got drunk and started talking about how I wish that Hifumi was changed a bit so that he'd be an actually good character (Namely if they made him smart, with stuff like him figuring out Chihiro's gender not being a joke and actually happining). From that, my train of thought somehow changed into "What if Hifumi was replaced by Johnny Bravo?", and the rest is history. 
> 
> The story was originally planned to be from Naegi's POV, however, I realized Johnny's POV works better. It still fits here, as we need to be introduced to Johnny, however from the next chapter, It's all Bravo, baby. I might use Naegi's POV from time to time, or I might not, we'll see how this'll go.
> 
> I won't be able to update too often, as school is hectic, but I'll try to get a chapter out every week, most likely on weekends. I hope y'all enjoy reading!


	2. (2) Prolouge: Despair Doofus (2): Gym. (Prolouge end)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the students at the gym, a new perspective is offered...

***POV: Johnny***

Hey there pretty ladies! And men too I guess…

I’m the ultimate womanizer, **_Johnny Bravo!_**

Anyways, I found myself stuck in a school with these gorgeous babes (and also some dudes, but who cares bout em), but the place we were in is way too cramped for my mojo to flow. This dude, Macaron or whatever, told me I hafta go to the gym. Hopefully I’ll get to show off the good ol’ fashioned **_BRAVO CHARM_** ** _™!_**

**\---Hope’s Peak Academy---**

**\--Gym—**

So I’m chillin in the gym, trying to hit on this cute blue haired chick, when suddenly she just backhands me and I’m out cold.

She digs me.

When I woke up, there was this weird bear thing with an annoying squeaky voice. I wasn’t really paying much attention but he said something about killing to escape? Luckly Johnny’s **_BRAVO CHARM_** ** _™!_** means that no one will kill me, I’m too pretty to die! Besides, I’m so pretty that the outside world can’t live without me, chicks will flock to get a piece of my sexy body.

  
I was flexing my beautiful muscles when suddenly the biker dude with the rad hair grabbed the teddy bear. He was stealing the spotlight away from me so I took the bear outta his hands and started flexing with it, when it suddenly exploded. My hair got totally charred man. Not cool. The others started freaking out for some reason. I flexed on them.

***POV: Makoto***

...what just happened?

Johnny took the Monokuma, and, ignoring Kyoko’s warning, kept on… flexing with it. It exploded right in his hands!

And yet…

He’s not only still alive, he looks completely unharmed. All that’s changed is that he looks like he’s covered in soot, kind of like in some cartoon…

 **Mondo – "** The fuck…?"

 **Aoi – "** Johnny! Are you ok?"

Johnny continued flexing

 **Johnny – "** I’m back in black baby! Still sexy as ever"

 **Leon – "** H-how are you still alive?"

 **Johnny – "** I’m just too pretty to die dude. Maybe I’ll teach ya someday."

 **Kyoko – "** Changing the subject, it appears the bear is gone, isn’t it?"

 **Monokuma – "** Puhuhu! I wouldn’t be so sure about that!"

 **Mondo – "** Are you fucking KIDDING me? There’s MORE of you bastards?"

Everyone’s attention turned away from Johnny and over to Monokuma.

Still, in the back of my mind, I couldn’t stop thinking…

Johnny… the way he blew off that explosion like it was nothing…  
How is that even possible? Does he endure that kinda stuff on a regular basis?

**...**

***POV: Johnny***

Everyone was lookin at my sexy moves. Granted they were freaking out but still, they were practically undressing me. Can’t blame em. I’m sexy.

The bear showed up again somehow. I’d flex with it again but even I ain’t stupid enough to blow myself up twice. He mentioned something about handbooks. I don’t read so I ignored him.

The long rich looking dork said something and everyone started looking around.

I kept flexing.

 

**\---Prologue---**

**\---Despair Doofus---**

**\---End---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise POV switch! 
> 
> Starting up this chapter, I didn't really know how to bite it from Makoto's perspective to make it interesting, so I decided to do a POV switch. I'll probably do more of these in similar situations. This probably won't be the only chapter that comes out today, It's just seperate because I wanted to finish up the prolouge.


	3. (3) Chapter 1: Smashing Survival (1): Whack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny's latest attempt at flirting ends up giving him not just physical pain...

**\---Chapter 1---**

**\---Smashing Survival---**

**\---Daily Life---**

***POV: Johnny***

After everyone stopped lookin around, I decided to stop flexing and start listening. Maybe I’ll find out something about the beautiful ladies.

…

Oh man, this is so boring. My **_BRAVO CHARM_** _™!_ is falling asleep. All they’re talking about is getting outta here and some rules on this handbook thingy. Admittedly it’s a good mirror, now I can look at my charming face anytime.

As the biker dude started yelling again, I started to hit on the goth chick.

 **Johnny: “** Hey baby. You look like a vampire. Why don’tcha bite me all over, I taste great.”

She didn’t respond, so I tried again

 **Johnny: “** You look like you don’t like sunlight. Luckily for you, my shine is way better.”

As I started flexing in front of her, she punched me straight in the face.

She digs me.

As I fell, I noticed that Mac kid fly by me, punched by the biker.

He… digs him?

**\---Hope’s Peak Academy---**

**\---Dorms—**

That was some quality beauty sleep. Now that Johnny is refreshed, time to find where the chicks are.

First off though, I should probably figure out where I am. Looking around it seems to be like a hotel room. Guess we really are trapped here, huh? ~~I wonder how my mama is doing…~~

…Anyways, time to spread my irresistible charm around.

 

As I exited my love den with appropriate gusto, I heard a crash and someone scream. Looking down on the floor I noticed the swimmer girl, Aoi I believe, down on the floor.

 **Johnny – “** Darn! I’m sorry babe!”

I helped her up, as befitting of a gentleman such as me. Dang I’m humble

 **Johnny –** “Aoi, right? You ok?”  
  
**Aoi –** “Um… yes. Thank you. I actually came here to get you.”  
  
**Johnny –** “Couldn’t get enough of the **_BRAVO CHARM_** _™!_ ?” I asked her, flexing.  
  
**Aoi –** “No, that’s not it! I just came here to get you! I was worried when you got knocked out so I had Sakura carry you here. We’re all meeting at the Dining hall. I came to get you. Could you PLEASE stop flirting with me?”  
…  
Aoi started to walk away.  
  
…

Man, why does this make me feel bad?

 **Johnny –** “Hey, Aoi?”

  
She stopped and turned around to face me, clearly looking annoyed.

  
**Johnny –** “Um…..  ᵀʰᵃⁿᵏˢ ”  
  
**Aoi –** “Oh. Ummm… no problem”

I followed her to the dining hall in silence.

…

This place is seriously making my mojo whack.

 

**\---Hope’s Peak Academy---**

**\---Dining Hall—**

As we arrived at the dining hall I sat down and started listening to the others. As much as I wanted to impress the chicks, I wasn’t at the top of my game, as much as I hate to admit it. The purple hair chick (Kyoko, apparently) was missing.

Apparently the windows are all locked, and there are some blocked stairs too. The only thing worse than your style being cramped is your style being cramped and knowing that the fix is just outta reach. Total bummer. The blue haired one (Say-something) said that the bear apparently gives us more food every day. That’s good at least. Gonna get some grub after this. ~~I miss pops’ cookin.~~

Thing got a lil tense at the end, after the blonde one and the bookish one (Toko I believe?) said they were in the gym the whole time. As much as it doesn’t fit my usual groove, I couldn’t just be silent. I may not be smart (though I am pretty) but with a situation like this even I know arguing is bad.

 **Junko: “** What the hell were you thinking, just sitting around the gym the whole time?”  
  
**Toko:** “W-Well it's not like any of you i-invited me along! Nobody said hey, c-come with us! I blame y-you for leaving me out! I-It's your fault!”  
  
**Junko: “** If you wanted to go with someone, you should've just said something!”  
  
**Toko:** “Hmph. F-Forget it. Like I'd w-want to go anywhere with a dirty s-slut like you...”  
  
**Junko:** “Slut…?”  
  
**Johnny:** “Whoa there ladies. No need to get so violent. Um, what’s your name?”  
  
**Junko:** “You forgot? Guess that punch must’ve hit you harder than we thought. I’m Junko”  
  
**Johnny:** “Junko, you’re really pretty and no doubt a real nice person. Even if you were what people call a “slut”, there is nothin wrong with that. As for you Toko, you’re pretty too. I can tell that you’ve had it rough and you also might be feeling jealous, which you shouldn’t be. No-one is going to judge you more than yourself so just chill out a bit and everything is gonna be good.”

I only really realized what I said after I said it. The dining hall was dead silent. Everyone was looking at me in shock. ~~Damn it, why is it so hard to keep being who I’m supposed to be?~~

 **Johnny:** “Um, I mean… what’s up babes, ya want tickets to the gun show?”

I tried flexing, but my **_BRAVO CHARM_** _™!_ was totally gone.

 **Johnny:** “Oh hey, look at that, Kyoko is missing, let me find her”

I exited into the hall, and ran straight to the bathroom.

As I washed my face with cold water, I started to think about what happened. Did the punch from the goth chick make my head go all whack? Why am I acting like this? This isn’t like the ultimate womanizer at all! I’m supposed to be all cool and sexy and get em with my pick-up lines. I’m not supposed to show any serious emotions or wisdom. But is it really ok for me to act like this here? I’ve never had to deal with a situation like this before. ~~I’ve never thought of being myself since middle school…~~

As I thought about how whack this whole situation is, I suddenly heard the door open

 **??? –** “Are you alright?”

As I looked at the bathroom entrance, I noticed Kyoko was standing there.

 **Johnny –** “Y-yeah, totally b-b-babe. I was supposed to go looking for you and to bring you to the dining hall”  
  
**Kyoko –** “Doesn’t seem that way to me, but whatever. You have your reasons I assume. Now let’s go”

I quietly followed Kyoko to the dining hall. Luckily, everyone was too focused on her to notice me.

I barely focused on the meeting anymore. All I got was that the suit dork is a total jerk, and that we decided not to go out at night. As the meeting wrapped up, I returned to my love den…

It feels wrong calling it that for some reason.

As I drifted to sleep I started to wonder…

Did something happen to me? Was my personality just an act? And if so, should I even keep this up? ~~Can I even let the act slip?~~ ~~I miss my mama, and pops’ cooking, and even those brats Suzy and Carl…~~

I didn’t get much beauty sleep that night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, the angst got here fast, didn't it? Honestly, it's as sudden for me as it is for all of you reading this. While writing this chapter angst just ended up feeling like the natural progression. We'll still get some Johnny antics, but they might end not necessarily with Johnny getting beat up.
> 
> While writing this chapter, I figured that Johnny would have hidden depths in terms of emotional intelligence, which inspired the scene that started the whole breakdown.  
> The guy's just self conscious about showing that he cares in this situation.
> 
> Also I think that Johnny POV will be the main POV, contrary to what I said in chapter 1. I guess that's the price of creating the story as you're writing it, without planning it out (I have some notes, but at this stage I think a lot of them, if not almost all, will change)
> 
> This might be it for this week, but we'll see. Hope y'all enjoyed so far and take care!


	4. (4) Chapter 1: Smashing Survival (2): BRAVO CHARM™!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's free time, which means Johnny is busy trying to get with the ladies!

***POV: Johnny***

Aww mama I feel tired. I don’t know what happened, but I hope my pretty pretty face is still just as pretty. Yesterday was kinda whack, I barely remember a thing. Seems the pretty ladies just caused my brain to go all bonkers. Apparently I’m in some kinda hotel room. Guess the bear was serious bout trapping us here.

I decided to check out the place I’m in, to get all the best scouting locations for the chicks. After that I returned to the room to make myself even more desirable to the ladies.

As I did my morning flex routine, I felt all my _**BRAVO CHARM**_ _ **™!**_ come back full force. Watch out babes, cause here comes Johnny.

_**\---FREE TIME START---** _

Walking down the hallway I saw the big, burly girl from the main hall. (Sakura was it?)

 **Johnny -** “Hey babe, wanna train together? My muscles look hot when I work out”  
  
**Sakura -** “Very well. I was about to train by my lonesome anyways.”

Me and Sakura went to train in the gym. I feel like we had a groovy time together

 **Johnny –** “So babe, how’d ya like my muscles?”  
  
**Sakura – “** Your physique is admirable, as is your endurance. Hardly anyone can match me in training.”  
  
**Johnny –** “This hunka muscles ain’t just for show babe, Johnny is one of the strongest dudes around.”  
  
**Johnny –** “So, do ya wanna go back to my room for some… personal training?”  
  
**Sakura –** “Do not be mistaken, my admiration is for your fitness, and not for you. I have a boyfriend.”  
  
**Johnny –** “Oh.”  
  
**Sakura –** “However, if you wish, we can train together another time. This was… enjoyable.”

Sakura left, leaving me all alone in the gym. That was a total bust.

As I left the gym I passed by the Macintosh kid with that blue haired chick. Gotta say, didn’t expect the kid to be such a player. I’ll leave her to him, it would be a low blow to do otherwise.

Walking down the hallway I noticed that programming chick.  
  
**Johnny –** “Hey Cheetos, how about I be your keyboard today and you can do your magic on me?” **  
  
Chihiro – ** “Um… It’s Chihiro…”  
  
**Johnny –** “Right. What did I say?”  
  
**Chihiro –** “Nevermind…”  
  
**Chihiro –** “Anyways, I don’t think I’ll do what you’re suggesting, but I can teach you about programming if you’re interested!”  
  
Chihiro told me a bit about computers and stuff. I feel like we had a groovy time together. Something seemed off about her however…

 **Johnny –** “Hey this might be a weird question to ask but… you are a girl, right?”  
  
**Chihiro –** “O-of course! Why would you even ask that?  
  
**Johnny –** “You just seemed kinda… different when you were talkin now. Both your voice and how ya behaved seemed kinda boyish. And ya seemed way less tense than when we’re all together. I eye you girls all the time so I’d notice…”  
  
**Johnny –** “But if ya say you’re a girl, who am I to not believe ya babe? Hit me up if you want more of my _**BRAVO CHARM** **™!**_. See ya!”

And with that I left her…

She is a her, right?

Anyways, a pretty dude like me ain’t got no time to waste. Going back to the dorms I noticed Kyoko standing near that school shop.  
  
**Johnny** – “Hey baby, your talent isn’t the most mysterious part of you. That honour goes to how you make my heart beat with desire.”  
  
**Kyoko –** “If you think that’s going to work on me, you’re sorely mistaken. If you really want to impress me, help me investigate the school store, someone broke the Monomono machine. Monokuma told me he’ll fix it, but it’s still a conundrum as to who did it.”

Kyoko looked for clues on who destroyed the machine. Meanwhile I tried to hide the many items I got from the machine. I feel like we had a groovy time together.

 **Kyoko –** “I’ve been meaning to ask…”  
  
**Johnny –** “I know what you wanna say and I do have a busy schedule, but I will definitely be able to make room for a sexy lady like you”  
  
**Kyoko –** “I’ve actually been meaning to ask you about yesterday. You seemed like a completely different person.”  
  
**Johnny –** “Babe, I don’t know what you’re talking about, but at least you’re pretty doing so.”  
  
**Kyoko –** “You were mumbling something about how you’re supposed to act. Do you really not remember?”  
  
**Johnny –** “Johnny says a lot of wise stuff, and is stunning doing so. However, I don’t remember ever saying that.”  
  
**Kyoko – “** Very interesting…”

Kyoko went away, mumbling something to herself. Yet another bummer. Heading out of the school shop, I saw Junko next to the blocked stairs.

 **Johnny –** “Hey babe, how about we re-enact one of your fashion shows. I can be the walkway!”  
  
**Junko –** “That… that’s not even what I do! Ugh, this is seriously lame!”

Junko spent quite a bit of time telling me about her fashiomanista talent. I feel like we had a groovy time together.

 **Johnny –** “Wow babe, you’re somehow even hotter than I thought!”  
  
**Junko –** “What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this? You were so kind to me and to Toko yesterday! She apologized to me after the meeting was over thanks to your encouragement! And now you totally treat me like I’m some cheap-ass model  
who’s about to throw herself on you!”  
  
**Johnny –** “Isn’t this like, the second time we’re talking?”  
  
**Junko –** “Wait, what? Do you even remember yesterday, in the dining hall?”  
  
**Johnny –** “Sorry babe, but the only thing I remember is being in that gym with the bear and then getting knocked out by the sexy goth chick. Next thing I woke up in my room.”  
  
**Junko –** “That… Are you for real? I… I don’t even know what to say”  
  
**Johnny –** “How about “You’re so pretty!”. That’s a start”  
  
**Junko –** “No! Just… just get away from me!”

Junko ran away from me. What’d I say?

No matter, there’s still a lotta sexy sexy fish in the beautiful sea of chicks. I decided that maybe trying to hit on Toko wouldn’t be such a good idea. I don’t know what happened yesterday, but if the book chick was part of it, it’s better to stay away.

Walking around I noticed the goth chick hanging out in the main hall.

  
**Johnny –** “Hey baby, do you know I’m also a vampire? My hunky body sparkles in the sun”

The goth chick knocked me out again. I feel like I had a groovy nap

Since I got some beauty sleep, my charms were off the scale.

After peeking inside a classroom I suddenly felt terrible pain in my head. My memories were getting all messed up. Suddenly I realized something…

The previous day…

The way I acted not like myself. The way I was disgusted with myself… It was all flooding back at a rapid pace. I couldn’t help but scream in pain. Before I even realized it, Aoi came rushing into the room.

 **Aoi –** “Johnny! What’s… What’s happening to you?”  
  
**Johnny –** “I… I don’t know! One moment everything’s fine and I’m the charming womanizer everyone loves, and the other I’m suddenly disgusted with myself, I feel wrong. I can’t stop feeling wrong! Like this isn’t me! Please, make it stop!”

 **Aoi –** “Did… did anything happen to you? I don’t know what to do!”  
  
**Johnny –** “I… The only thing I can think of is when the goth girl knocked me out.”

 **Aoi –** “Celeste knocked you out again?! But if she knocked you out a second time, and you were like this, then that means…”  
  
**Aoi –** “I’m sorry…”

***POV: Aoi***

So Celeste knocked him out again? What is wrong with her? How could she do something like that? But… but if this caused him to act like this, then maybe…”  
  
**Aoi –** “I’m sorry…”

Reluctantly, I did the only thing I could think could help… 

I knocked him out cold.

I rushed as fast as I could to Sakura

 **Aoi –** “Sakura, you gotta help me!”  
  
**Sakura –** “Hina? What happened?”  
  
**Aoi –** “Johnny, he’s out cold in the classroom! I need you to carry him to his room while I gather everyone else!”

 **Sakura-** “What…? But… he was fine this morning!”  
  
**Aoi –** “I’ll explain everything later, go to the dining hall after you carry him to his room!”

As me and Sakura split up, my pulse started racing. What’s happening to Johnny? I gathered everyone to the dining hall, and waited for Sakura to arrive. When she did, I started to explain what happened.

 **Aoi –** “Something’s wrong with Johnny.”  
  
**Celeste –** “You say that as if no-one had noticed.”  
  
**Aoi –** “I’m not talking about that!”  
  
**Celeste –** “Oh? Then pray tell, what is it that you claim is wrong with him?”  
  
**Aoi –** “I found him inside one of the classrooms, he was screaming in pain!”

As these words left my mouth, the atmosphere inside the dining hall became heavy

 **  
Yasuhiro –** “Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?”  
  
**Makoto –** “What happened to him?”  
  
**Junko –** “Did someone attack him?”  
  
**Aoi –** “How about you ask Celeste?”

All eyes immediately turned to the raven-haired girl

 **Celeste -** “Whatever are you talking about Hina?”  
  
**Aoi –** “I’m talking about the fact that Johnny said you knocked him out again!”  
  
**Makoto –** “Celeste, is that true?”  
  
**Celeste –** “I did knock him out, that is true. However, when Aoi came to get me, I was in the laundry room, nowhere near where I left him”  
  
**Aoi –** “That doesn’t matter right now! Johnny said that after waking up he suddenly felt disgusted with himself, that he felt wrong.”  
  
**Kyoko –** “Interesting…”  
  
**Makoto –** “Kyoko, do you know something?”  
  
**Kyoko –** “As a matter of fact I do. When Johnny left the dining hall to “get me”, I found him mumbling about something similar.”  
  
**Kyoko –** “What is more, when I spoke with him today, he didn’t remember anything about yesterday”  
  
**Junko –** “Hey, now that you mention it…”  
  
**Junko –** “That’s the exact same thing he told me as well! He said that he didn’t remember anything after…”  
  
**Junko –** “After Celeste punched him”

As soon as Junko said that, everybody’s gaze focused upon Celeste once again

 **Celeste –** “Ok, I admit, I may have gone a bit overboard…”  
  
**Toko –** “W-who cares about that? More importantly, what happened to Johnny?”  
  
**Aoi –** “I didn’t know what to do, and I thought that since Celeste knocking him out made him like that…”

 **Aoi –** “I knocked him out”

As soon as I said that, Celeste started laughing

 **Celeste –** “Hina, dear, you call me out for knocking Johnny out, and then you do the same exact thing? Why, you are just as terrible as I am, are you not?”  
  
**Toko –** “S-shut up!”  
  
**Aoi –** “Toko?!”  
  
**Toko –** “A-all you do is cause trouble for others! Y-you constantly make everyone paranoid with what you say, you physically assaulted Johnny twice, and now you’re trying to drag Hina down to your level! J-just leave us all alone!”  
  
**Celeste –** “…”  
  
**Celeste –** “Very well, if that is what you want.”

After saying that, Celeste got up and left the dining hall.

 **Aoi –** “Ummm… I guess that about wraps up what I had to say anyway. Does anyone have anything else to say?”  
  
**Taka –** “Since we are already gathered here, I might as well tell you all now. It’s obvious now more than ever than we all need to come together as a group! So from now on I declare that we will have breakfast together after the morning announcement.”

No-one had anything to say. We were all too exhausted with what happened to argue.

 **Taka –** “Very well! I hereby announce the first breakfast meeting to happen tomorrow!”

After Taka’s announcement, everyone started to head out of the dining hall. It was nearing night time and most of us were exhausted. As I was leaving I turned to Toko and smiled at her. She turned away from me sheepishly.

Falling asleep was hard. It was hard to think of what happened with Johnny. Will he really be ok? What if I just made things worse?

In addition, the incident with Celeste didn’t help matters…

Before I knew it, I drifted off into an uneasy sleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Managed to get an update out today!
> 
> Hopefully I did an ok job with the transition back to Johnny comedy and then back to the good ol fashioned angst.
> 
> Also, surprise Aoi POV!
> 
> I wanted to show how others react to Johnny, as it wouldn't be that interesting if the chapter just ended when Johnny blacks out, and Hina just happened to be the best choice available.
> 
> That's definitely all for this week. Hopefully I'll finish chapter 1 next week, but with school and the fact that I still don't fully know how to plan out chapter 1, I might have to push it back to the weekend after the next. Take care y'all!


	5. (5) Chapter 1: Smashing Survival (3): Getting stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of sleep and a talk with Junko, everything seems to be going fine.
> 
> At least, at first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT!
> 
> It's been a combined fault of being buried in schoolwork and underestimating how difficult it is to come up with a coherent deadly life. 
> 
> To make up for it, this chapter is just over double the length of the first four chapters combined! 
> 
> In addition, I've kind of changed up my writing style after writing my other fic. The dialouges are now written in such a way that I can express the characters emotions, as I found myself being frustrated with being unable to properly do so.
> 
> That being said, I hope you all enjoy reading this!

***POV: Johnny***

**Good morning, everyone! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to greet another beee-yutiful day!**

Oh mama, what happened yesterday? My beautiful head is pounding more than my heart usually does. And that ain’t even the worst part. My mojo still seems off. The **BRAVO CHARM** **™!** is still there, but it don’t feel full force. This place is seriously bogus. Maybe I should just write off the chicks here, I can find a beauty when I get outta here.

As I did my elaborate “Thumbelina” flex routine to wake myself up, I was interrupted by someone ringing at my door. I put my shirt back on and went to open it. Flinging the door open, I was greeted with Junko standing at my door.

**Junko: (Serious)** “Hey.”  
  
**Johnny: (Charismatic?)** “Hey babe. What’s shaking?”  
  
**Junko: (Serious)** “Can I come in? I need to talk to you for a moment.”  
  
**Johnny: (Charismatic?)** “Sure thing babe. Make yourself at home in my love den”  
  
**Junko:** “This is like, exactly what I want to talk to you about!”  
  
**Johnny: (Confused)** “Say what? “  
  
**Junko: (Stern)** “Listen. There’s something you need to understand. Your life may have been carefree back where you’re from, but here, the situation is totally different.”  
  
**Junko:** “This isn’t a place where you can just freely flirt. We are trapped here, with seemingly no way out except murder. We might be spending a super long time here.”  
  
**Junko:** “You might not remember what happened the first day we were here, but when you acted super nice to us, both me and Toko really appreciated that.”  
  
**Junko:** “But all this dumb flirting is only hurting both your chances with someone, as well as your likeability in general.”  
  
**Junko:** “I don’t want you getting hurt or anything, but if you don’t change how you’re acting, you’re totally going to be in trouble sooner or later”  
  
**Junko:** “Just act normally, without any flirting, ok? You’re way better that way.”

Junko’s words were hard to take in. Could such a hurricane of charisma such as me even be stopped? But if our situation really is as bogus as it seems, then I guess I ain’t got a choice

**Johnny: (Serious)** “Alright, I can try. It’s gonna be hard for such a beautiful diamond such as myself to dim my shine, but I can try.”  
  
**Junko: (Surprised) “** I… I didn’t expect you to agree so easily. That’s a total relief. Now come with me, that dunce Taka wants us to meet up at the dining hall for breakfast.”

Me and Junko left my room, chatting on the short way to the dining hall

  
**Johnny: (Hopeful)** “I hope they’ve got Lucky Charms, they’re the only thing I eat for breakfast.”  
  
**Junko: (Shocked)** “T-that doesn’t seem very healthy!”  
  
**Johnny:** “But it is totally tasty”  


Discussing my totally bodacious eating habits, me and Junko entered the dining hall.

**Kiyotaka: (Impatient)** “You two are late! I have half a mind to write you down for detention!”  
  
**Junko: (Irritated)** “Jeez, chill out! I was fetching Johnny, none of you actually told him we’re meeting for breakfast!”  
  
**Kiyotaka: (Apologetic)** “I-I see. I am deeply ashamed for not informing you Johnny! Please accept my apologies!

**Johnny: (Indifferent)** “Whatever man, let’s just eat, I’m starving.”  
  
**Kiyotaka:** “Not yet! We are still missing one person! Celeste hasn’t arrived yet!” **  
  
****Byakuya:** “I saw her earlier. She said she wasn’t planning to come. I’ve half a mind to join her, honestly.”  
  
**Kiyotaka: (Surprised)** “V-very well then! Let’s begin our very first breakfast meeting!”

Everyone started getting food and sitting down. I went into the kitchen to look for my Lucky Charms, but all I found were some “ _Marshmallow Mateys_ ”. This place is starting to tick me off.

***POV: Aoi***

As everyone started getting food I sat down at the big table with a plate of scrambled eggs, a donut and a protein shake. Sakura sat beside me, with the same type of shake in her hand. As everyone was settling down I saw Toko standing off to the  
side, looking for a place to sit, so I motioned for her to come over and sit to the other side to me. She seemed flustered, but she sat down next to me. I smiled at her and just like last time, she looked away sheepishly. I could’ve sworn I saw a faint  
smile though. As I dug into my food, Taka started giving a speech.

**Kiyotaka:** “Everyone! It is nice to see you all gathered here! This meeting’s purpose is to help us bond together as friends! As most of you already know, I would like us to gather here every day after the morning announcement! While it is unfortunate that Celeste did not show up, I appreciate the rest of you being here! With that being said, Bon Appetit”

**Leon:** **(Yawning)** ”Would’ve been nicer if ya hadn’t dragged me here though. I wanted to sleep in!”

**Toko:** **(Nervous)** “I-I’ve never actually eaten with other p-people. **(Smiling)** I-It seems nice though.”  
  
I could’ve sworn she looked at me briefly when saying that. I might just be imagining things though. It’s probably my super awesome breakfast donut that’s making me see things! It was so good and delicate and the frosting was so good and…

...  
  
Crap! I should focus on the meeting!

**Johnny:** “…when I do, it’s at Pops’ diner. His Racoon chili is amazing!” ****  
  
…now I wish I hadn’t focused.

**Junko** _ **:**_ **(Serious)** ”That’s cool and all, but shouldn’t we like be talking about clues or something?” **  
  
****Junko:** ”Does anyone have any clues at all? Something, anything?!” **  
  
****Johnny** **:** **(Serious)** “I have some _Marshmallow Mateys_ if you want them.”

The moment Johnny said that, I saw Byakuya's eye start to twitch.

**Byakuya: (Irritated)** “You are going to die. Mark my words.”  
  
**Johnny: (Confused)** “Wahlberg?”  
  
**Byakuya: (Angry)** “This is exactly what I am talking about. We’re trapped inside this school with seemingly no way out. We need all the brainpower we can get.”  
  
**Byakuya:** “And what do we get instead? A bumbling, idiotic commoner who probably can’t even tie his own shoes. Pathetic”  
  
**Johnny: (Proud)** “Jokes on you, I learned to tie them last month!”  
  
**Byakuya:** “The truth is this; You’re going to get lured into an empty space by someone and killed. I can only hope you won’t bleed out too much, as to not make us have to clean it up.”

We all stared at Byakuya dumbfounded. How could he be saying stuff like that? Finally, I heard a voice speak out.

**Leon: (Mad)** “What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
  
**Byakuya: (Taken aback)** “Excuse me?”  
  
**Leon:** “Look, this situation is awful, I ain’t denying that. I wanna get out of this shithole just as much as everyone. But acting like a dick won’t help anyone! Either you stop acting like an asshole, or piss off and leave us alone!”  
  
**Byakuya: (Seething)** “Very well then. It was a pain to deal with you plebeians anyways.”

After saying that, Byakuya got up and left the dining hall, leaving us in silence.

**Johnny:** “Well that’s a bummer.”  
  
**Kiyotaka: (Concerned)** “As much as I appreciate you standing up for a fellow classmate, I do wish you hadn’t scared him off!”  
  
**Yasuhiro: (Laid back)** “Don’t worry about him man, it’ll be fine!”  
  
**Kyoko: (Thinking)** “It is concerning that we drove off two different classmates now. Worst case scenario, the two of them start plotting something together.”  
  
**Makoto: (Worried)** “Do you really think so?”  
  
**Junko: (Impatient):** **“** More importantly, does anyone have any clues or ideas on who could be behind this?”  
  
**Chihiro: (Nervous)** “I-I might have an idea.”  
  
**Aoi:** “Huh? Chihiro, do you know who’s behind this?”  
  
**Chihiro: (Thinking)** “This is all speculation but-“  
  
**Kiyotaka: (Aggressively supportive):** “Do not worry about that! If you have any ideas, share them with the rest of us!”  
  
**Chihiro:** “Um… as I was saying, I think I have an idea. Since this situation is so abnormal, it has to be the result of someone crazy, right?”  
  
**Chihiro:** “In that case, maybe it’s the work of a certain murderous fiend?”  
  
**Yasuhiro: (Terrified)** “Y-you mean a devil?! I-I’m not equipped for this! I don’t even have Fire Shield yet!”

Yasuhiro tried to run out of the dining hall in a frenzy but ran into the closed doors instead.

**Chihiro: (Dumbfounded)** “Um, no, that’s not what I meant.”  
  
**Chihiro:** “Have any of you heard of Genocide Jack?”  
  
**Johnny: (Casual)** “Oh yea, he’s the killer who kills people and writes “bloodlust” in their blood. I knew a lady once, she was a police officer. Nothing quite gets the heart pumping like a murder investigation.”  
  
**Makoto:** “…ooookay. So you’re saying he might be behind this?”  
  
**Yasuhiro:** “I’ve heard he’s a super crazy psychopath who killed over a thousand people!”

While Yasuhiro was talking, I saw Toko getting uncomfortable

**Toko: (Scared)** “…”  
  
**Toko:** “…I… I don’t f-feel so good”

With that, Toko jolted up from her seat and ran to the kitchen.

_**Aoi: (Shocked)**_ _“T-Toko?”_  
  
**Makoto: (Concerned):** “Is she going to be ok?”  
  
**Kyoko: (Calm)** “She’ll be fine. Let’s continue with the meeting.”  
  
**Chihiro:** “As I said, it is just speculation. We can’t be completely certain that-“  
  
**???:** “AHHH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Suddenly, Monokuma appeared in front of us. Specifically in front of Johnny. He just kept eating his cereal.

**Monokuma:** “The police? You're putting your faith in the police!?”  
  
**Sayaka:** “Nobody said anything about police.”  
  
**Monokuma: (Shocked)** “Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-whaaaaaat? This isn’t according to script! Although, looking at He-Man over here, I guess that’s to be expected.”  
  
**Kyoko:** “What do you want?”  
  
**Monokuma: (Irritated)** “That’s it? “What do you want?” No witty comments, no getting mad, no “Mr. Serialkillerpsychofreakbastard”?”  
  
**Monokuma:** “Let me remind you all. To escape, you have to kill someone else!”  
  
**Everyone –** “…”  
  
**Monokuma: (Mad)** “Nothing?! None of you have anything to say? Urchin hair, not even you?”

**Yasuhiro: (Dazed)** “Me head still hurt.”  
  
**Monokuma: (Fuming)** “Fine! Spoilsports, the lot of you! I was gonna have fun teasing you, but now you’ve ruined it all!”  
  
**Monokuma:** “I left you all some videos to motivate you all to kill each other. They’re in the AV room. There, ya happy? I’m gonna go drown my sorrows…”

And with that, he left the room, leaving us all confused.

**Sayaka: (Confused)** “Umm… what just happened?”  
  
**Leon: (Dismissive)** “He certainly fits the bill for bein’ fucking strange, that’s for sure”  
  
**Kyoko:** “What’s more important is what he said about motive videos.”  
  
**Sakura:** “Ah yes. I for one am curious to see mine.”  
  
**Mondo:** “Same here. Guess someone has to fetch it.”

Mondo looked around at all of us before stopping on Makoto.

**Mondo:** “Yo, Makoto! Check this out, won’t ya?”  
  
**Makoto:** “Huh? Why me!?”  
  
**Mondo:** “Cuz you’re the closest to the door! That’s the rule, right?”  
  
**Johnny: (Casual)** “Biker dude makes a good point. One time this chick and I were on a date in Pops’ place and she told me to check out the pizzeria across town cuz I was closest to the door. When I got back she wasn’t there though. Bet she went looking for  me, can’t blame her.”  
  
**Mondo: (Stunned)** “…Yeah, what he said! Come on dude, be a bro!”  
  
**Makoto:** “I guess I have no choice…”  
  
**Mondo: (Happy)** “Thanks dude! I owe ya one!”  
  
**Sayaka:** “I’ll join you Makoto!”  
  
**Mondo: (Happy)** “Thanks as well, broette! If anything happens, gimme a call, alright?”

With that, Makoto and Sayaka made their leave from the dining hall. All that was left to do now was wait.

  
  
***POV: Johnny***

-way he was talking to him, the biker dude HAS to be into him! Anyways, after finishing my eighth bowl of Marshmallow Mateys, I went to the kitchen to check up on Toko. The girl was obviously unnerved by the Jack-off killer, and Johnny ain’t one to leave a girl without helping her. Even if most of Johnny’s help is romantic in nature. This ain’t it though. As much as I’d love to utilize my charm, Junko’s write. Johnny’s gotta be a big boy now.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw Toko huddled in a corner, looking terrified. When I called out to her, she jumped in fear

**Johnny: (Apologetic)** “Darn, I’m sorry ba-“  
  
**Johnny:** “I mean, I’m sorry Toko. It’s gonna be a while before Johnny gets used to that.”  
  
**Johnny: (Serious)** “Anyways, I wanted to make sure you’re ok. Ya looked pale and uncomfortable when the whole killer talk started. I see that kinda stuff, ya know?”  
  
**Johnny:** “Anyways, I obviously don’t know if this whole Jack dude is the guy who trapped us here, or if it even is a guy or whatever.”  
  
**Johnny:** “But I see it worries you, and I don’t want you to worry. If anything happens, I’ll protect you, alright? These muscles ain’t just for show.”  
  
**Johnny: (Smiling)** “So let’s re-join the others, alright?”

As I extended my pretty hand to Toko to help her get up, she hesitated for a bit and then grabbed it. After she got up, she started to smile a little.

**Toko:** “T-thanks”

And with that, the two of us left the kitchen and re-entered dining hall. Mac and Bloo still weren’t back.

**Leon: (Waving)** “Yo, Johnny, over here!”

I left Toko to her own deer vices, or however you say it, and walked up to the red headed dude.

**Johnny:** “Hey man. Um, remind me your name again?”  
  
**Leon: (Taken aback)** “Um, it’s Leon dude.”  
  
**Johnny** : “Alright dude. So, whaddya want?”  
  
**Leon: (Reassuring)** “I just wanted to tell ya to ignore that whole Byakuya prick. He’s got a pole stuck up where the sun don’t shine, you get me?”  
  
**Johnny: (Confused)** “In a cave? Is he Batman?”

**Leon: (Shocked)** “What? No! Ugh, do I really have to explain it?”

**Johnny: (Confused)** “Explain what?” _  
_

**Leon:** “…never mind. Anyways, I wanted to invite you over to my room after night. We’re both chill, tough, and we both know a thing or two about girls, am I right?”

**Johnny:** “Uh, yeah, sure!”

**Leon: (Excited)** “Don’t tell anyone, but I found some name brand Coca Cola sparkling beverage products in the kitchen! Anyways, see ya tonight man?”

**Johnny:** “Sure thing dude!”

As we finished up our conversation, Sayaka arrived along with Celeste and Richie Rich, and told us to come to the AV room. Now, I don’t really know why they’re dedicating a whole room to a letter or why you can watch videos there, but everyone else was going so Johnny came too. When we arrived, Macarena was looking disturbed by something.  
  
I really hope that doesn’t mean that we’re gonna be watching a horror movie. I ain’t even got my safety blanket with me.

After Aoi helped me with my headphones and video, I heard some voices I haven’t heard in a while.

**Bunny (Proud):** “Oh I can’t believe my sweet little Johnny got into such a good school! I’m so proud!”

**Suzy (Proud):** “I always knew Johnny was going to be successful!”

**Carl (Proud):** “It’s incredible! Johnny’s a really great guy!”

**Pops (Proud):** “I’m gonna miss him. He was always my best customer!”

My friends and family sitting inside Pops’ diner. I haven’t seen them since I travelled for that whole exchange programme last year of middle school. Johnny was supposed to just stay for one year but with Johnny’s boundless charisma, Johnny was noticed by Hope’s Peak immediately. Or maybe it was just cuz of that one chick I flirted with.

As I was thinking about all that, something suddenly changed on the screen.

It was…

A total…

Bummer…

**Monokuma:** “Johnny Bravo, the foreigner from America. His beloved mother, father figure and friends who’ve supported him. But! Like all of Johnny’s flirting attempts, something seems to have gone horribly wrong! What could have possibly happened to them!?”

**LOOK FOR THE ANSWER AFTER GRADUATION**

…Pops’s diner…

…Mama’s home…

…they were completely destroyed.

I-I couldn’t believe this. I knew this situation is more serious than usual but I still thought it’s gonna end with me going home like normal.

Even I can see this ain’t the case. Mama, Pops, Carl, Suzy. Something mighta happened to them. This bear, whoever or whatever is behind it, they mean serious business.

As I looked around, I saw the others looking just as panicked. They must have seen something similar. Sayaka herself freaked out something fierce. She screamed and ran away after Makoto touched her. He ran after her, leaving the rest of us behind.

As I stood there, the others slowly started to leave, until there were only three people left; Me, Sakura and Chihiro. Sakura seemed to be doing pretty well. Chihiro however seemed to be doing terrible. She was huddled in the corner and crying.

**Johnny: (Cautious)** “Chihiro? Are you ok? I mean, I guess nothing bout this is really ok, but, I mean, you gonna be alright?”

**Chihiro: (Crying)** “I-I just don’t understand why this is happening! Who captured us, and why is he doing this?! Forcing us to kill each other, these motive videos, I just don’t understand why someone would do this!”

**Johnny: (Serious)** “…I saw my friends and family.”

**Chihiro: (Shocked)** “Huh?”

**Johnny:** “I saw them cheering me on. Mama, Pops, even those dweebs Suzy and Carl. They were in Pops’ diner cheering me on. It was the first time I saw them in two years.”

**Johnny:** “And then… I saw the diner, as well as my house, completely destroyed”

**Chihiro: (Shocked)** “T-That’s…”

**Sakura:** “I too saw my family, as well as their disappearance.”

**Johnny: (Sincere)** “I know I might look tough, but the truth is… I’m scared. I’ve never been in a situation like this before. I’ve usually been completely carefree.”

**Johnny:** “I can only imagine you’re scared too, but we have to be strong. Even though we’re terrified, we have to stay calm and find a way out of here.”

**Johnny:** “Otherwise… the bear already won.”

**Chihiro: (Thinking)** “Be… strong…”

**Chihiro: (Smiling)** “I… I’ll try. Thank you.”

As I helped Chihiro up, I flashed her a smile. Johnny smiles a lot, but this smile was different. It’s not the usual “Johnny thinks you’re hot, babe” smile, but rather, a genuine smile. Even though we’re trapped here, I can still make some friends.

**Sakura:** “Me and Aoi are planning to work out later today. Would you two care to join us?”

**Johnny:** “Sure thing. We need something to take out minds off of all this and I need to work on my figure anyways.”

**Chihiro: (Determined)** “I’ll come too. I’ve never actually worked out, but it might be a good idea to do so.”

**Sakura:** “In that case, meet me and Aoi in the gym in three hours.”

**Johnny:** “Will do!”

As we left the V room and got to the halls, I decided to go to the dining hall and get something to eat, however, when we were about to split up, I saw Chihiro looking uncomfortable. Poor girl was probably still terrified, despite trying to put on a brave face.

**Johnny:** “Yo, Chi!”

**Chihiro: (Nervous)** “Um… me?”

**Johnny:** “Wanna go and get a snack with me? All this stress has made Johnny seriously hungry again!”

**Chihiro:** “Um, alright.”

**Johnny: (Smiling)** “Great! I’ll make ya one of my favourite things to eat. Johnny might not be able to cook, but Johnny is amazing at simple recepies.”

Me and Chihiro entered the dining hall, and I went into the kitchen, looking for a certain machine thingy I spotted when talking with Toko.

**Johnny: (Ecstatic)** “There you are babe! Johnny missed you so much!”

After fifteen minutes of passionate, steamy food making, I turned off the sandwich toaster and put Chihiro’s sandwiches on her plate. Happy with my work, I re-entered the dining hall, grabbing a bottle of water on the way out.

**Johnny (Proud):** “The Bravo special has arrived!”

**Chihiro: (Curious)** “Regular sandwiches?”

**Johnny: (Boastful)** “They’re not just “Regular sandwiches”! I guarantee you, you have never tasted anything like this before!”

Excited to see Chihiro’s reaction, I ate my sandwiches absentmindedly.

**Chihiro: (Curious)** “It tastes…good, but what exactly is it?”

**Johnny: (Excited)** “Why, my dear friend, I am glad you asked! The Bravo special is an amazing meat extravaganza for the bestest tastes. First, ya grab some toast bread. Then, ya get some cheese. Then, ya cover it with salami. Then, and this is the big one, ya put three halves of a Vienna sausage on the salami. After that you cover it with salami, close it up and toast the whole thing.” _  
_

**Chihiro:** “…that’s certainly unique”

**Johnny: (Boastful)** “It’s amazing, that’s what it is. Picked up the technique from Pops and have been using it ever since.”

**Chihiro: (Curious)** “Pops… you mean your dad?”

**Johnny: (Dismissive)** “Nah, that dude was never around. Pops is the guy who runs a local diner. Good guy, often gives me advice. Makes bodacious horse ground beef!”

**Chihiro:** “…I see”

**Johnny:** “Anyways, it’s still about two hours till we’re supposed to meet up with the girls, wanna spend some more time together?”

**Chihiro:** “Um…ok. We can spend some time in my room if you’d like! **(Excited)** I could show you a thing or two about programming!” **  
**

**Johnny:** “Sounds good to me!”

Me and Chihiro spent the rest of the time before training messing around on his computer thingy. She showed me a bit of her programming mumbo-jumbo, as well as this game called minesweeper. I even managed to find a bomb on my first press!

**Johnny:** “Well, it’s about time to get ready for the training session. I’ll meetcha at the gym!”

**Chihiro:** “O-okay!”

After I left Chihiro’s room, I headed straight to my fabulous room, changed my clothes from “Charcoal black” and “Baby blue” to “Tar Black” and “Water bottle blue”. After I changed, I headed straight to the gym. I arrived first, so I decided to do my elaborate “Little Red Riding Hood” flex routine. After I finished, I heard someone clapping from the chair area.

**Aoi: (Smiling)** “That was really nice Johnny! Where did you learn that?

**Johnny: (Blushing)** “Oh, um… that’s a bit embarrassing. Don’t tell anyone, but Johnny actually attended three years of interpretive dance lessons.”

**Aoi:** “Alright, your secret is safe with me! I’d love to see more sometime though!”

**Johnny: (Blushing)** “M-maybe later. Anyways, where’s Sakura?”

**Aoi:** “Oh, she wanted to make some tea before training. Apparently it helps her focus.”

**Johnny:** “I’ve always been more of a name brand Coca Cola sparkling beverage products person myself.”

**Aoi:** “I don’t really like that stuff, but I guess it’s fine, as long as you don’t drink it too often.”

**Johnny:** “Umm… yeah…”

Is three cans a day considered too often?

  
  
***POV: Aoi***

After a couple minutes of stretching exercises, Chihiro and Sakura joined us at the gym.

**Sakura:** “Apologies for the wait. Chihiro here assisted me with making tea and the two of us got lost in conversation.”

**Chihiro:** (Ashamed): “I-I’m sorry.”

**Aoi:** “It’s fine, don’t worry!”  
  
**Johnny:** “Yeah, no biggie. It’s not like we’ve got anything else to do here, couple minutes won’t be a problem”

Poor Chihiro… She seems so frightened and nervous most of the time. Still, with what Sakura said, she must be stronger than she seems, if she’s willing to work out with us. I hope she’ll relax a bit if she gets to know us. At least, as much as one can relax in a place like this…

Without me even realizing it, our group started training, led by Sakura

**Sakura:** “All right, let’s start off with something simple. Try and do as many sit-ups as you can”

As I started to do the sit-ups, my mind started to wander. As much as I didn’t want to, I couldn’t stop thinking about our situation. Trapping us inside the school… Forcing us to kill each other… Kidnapping our families… the reality of it all still hadn’t fully settled in yet. And what’s worse, some people seem to be considering it. Byakuya apparently doesn’t have a problem with doing so, and Celeste seems like she would be equally as willing…

As I kept on thinking about our imprisonment, I suddenly felt myself collapse. Guess I kinda overdid it with the sit-ups.

**Sakura:** “Good job Hina, that’s 130 sit-ups. Now, let’s all take a break before continuing.”

Have I seriously been going at it for this long? I guess I’m really out of it…

**Johnny:** “Man, all these sit-ups really take it outta ya. (Flexing) Only way to keep these fine beauties up though!”

**Aoi:** “To be honest, I kinda thought these muscles were just for show. Never really took you for the training type I guess…”

**Johnny:** “Don’t worry, I get that a lot. Me and my lovely beauties, we’ve been through a lot together. One time I even managed to tie up an alligator with my bare hands!”

**Sakura:** “A formidable display of strength. With further discipline, you could be a worthy opponent.”

**Johnny:** “I dunno bout that. Managed to lose a karate fight to a scrawny little kid. Hell, he was tinier than Chihiro, I betcha she could beat me.”

**Chihiro:** **(Shocked)** “Me?”

**Johnny:** “Totally. Hell, I betcha in a couple of weeks you could beat everyone here.”

**Sakura:** “While Johnny may be a bit… too overenthusiastic, the matter stands that you’ve decided to try and become stronger, and that is nothing to scoff about. Today you might have done 30 sit-ups, but given time, that number will increase. Now, let’s continue with some push-ups.”

After doing a series of push-ups, we all left the gym together. Me and Sakura parted ways with Johnny and Chihiro and headed to the dining hall to talk over some tea…

***POV: Johnny***

**Leon:** “…really mean it. I’m tired of baseball, I wanna start a band! I wanna impress the ladies and get super popular!” **  
  
****Johnny** **:** “Yeah, I getcha dude. Even I struggle with picking up ch… I mean ladies sometimes.” **  
  
****Leon: (Cocky)** “Well bud, if you ever need advice, take a look at this! Sayaka invited me over to her room tonight!” **  
  
****Johnny: (Confused)** “Wait, but isn’t she with that Makoto kid?” **  
  
****Leon:** “Nah, they just live next to each other, that’s all.”  
**  
****Johnny:** “Also, isn’t that biker dude into Makoto as well?” **  
  
****Leon: (Shocked)** “You mean Mondo? Never would’ve expected that…” **  
  
****Leon: (Cheerful)** “Well, whatever, more game for me! Anyways, I don’t mean to kick you out but it’s around 1 am and I gotta freshen up a bit. It takes a while to look in style, ya know?” **  
  
****Johnny:** “Totally. See you tomorrow man!” **  
  
****Leon:** “Oh! Could ya do something for me dude? You see the flagpole near the door? The one with the flag that says “ _Death_ ” at the bottom? Could you raise that flag to the top of the flagpole for me?” **  
  
****Johnny:** “Sure thing man!”

I raised Leon’s death flag to the very top, and then I went to my room. It took me a bit, as I was buzzed up on _name brand_ _Coca Cola sparkling beverage products_ , but eventually I drifted into a lovely beauty nap…

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_ too bad _…_

_…_ it didn’t last long _…_

_***DING DONG*** _

_**  
** ***DING DONG*** _

__

_***DING DONG*** _

__

_***DING DONG* *DING DONG**DING DONG* *DING DONG* *DING DONG*** _

_***DING DONG*             *DING DONG*            *DING DONG*** _

**Johnny: (Yawning)** “…huh?”

I was awoken from my beauty nap by someone ringing at my door. I dunno who that is, but they interrupted my lovely beauty nap, so I’m kinda mad.

Looking at the clock, it seems to be around 6:30 am. Doesn’t Teddy Ruxpin wake us up at 7?

As I opened the door, I found myself face to face with a dude who I didn’t expect

**Johnny: (Surprised** **)** “Byakuya? What are you doing here this ear…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES BLOODY?”  
  
**Byakuya: (Unnerved)** “Y-you need to come with me right now. Something terrible has happened.”

I followed Byakuya without even thinking. What the hell happened?

As we turned to the second part of the dorm hallway, I saw a dorm room open, with blood leading in. Looking at the doors, it seemed to be the one next to Makoto’s room.

…

…isn’t that Sayaka’s?

I ran ahead of Byakuya, and almost burst into Sayaka’s room.

…

…

…this…

…this can’t be… real… right?

…this is…

…totally…

…bogus…

…

**Johnny: (Crushed)** “…Leon?”

…I barely registered the monitors turning on…

***Ding dong, ding dong***

**Monokuma:** “A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin!”

 

 

**\---Chapter 1---**

**\---Smashing Survival---**

**\---Deadly Life---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the daily life coming to a close! Who do you think killed poor Leon? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> Hopefully I'll get one out soon, maybe during the winter holidays when I'll have some more time! 
> 
> Also, I'd like to give a shoutout to all my friends over at discord for keeping me motivated! I appreciate y'all!
> 
> Also, please don't judge me for The Bravo Special, it's really delicious if you try it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
